If you just realize
by Katidid
Summary: A songfic for Jacob/Bella by the song Realize by Colbie Caillat.


Hey, just a thought I had that wouldn't go away.

This is not mine, it is all Stephenie Meyer's work, I'm just borrowing it.

I sat in my truck, listening to the song that had just come on the radio, it was beautiful.

Take time to realize That your warmth is Crashing down on me  
Take time to realize That I am on your side Didn't I, didn't I tell you But I can't spell it out for you No it's never gonna be that simple No I can't spell it out for you.

I was on my way from work when it came on; I pulled over to the edge of the truck. The lyrics reminded me to much of Jake. Jake…. I hadn't seen him since after the fight. I thought about him every other second that wasn't occupied with Edward. I missed Jake, and his warmth, and his smile, and his laughter, and everything about him. But I need Edward. I do, I can't live without him, but Jake can't live without me, a little voice in my head told me. But I can't live without Edward, you don't know that, you spend the whole time he was gone missing him, holding on to him, how do you know what you can do without him, you could have Jake.

If you just realize What I just realized That we'd be perfect for each other And we'll never find another Just realize What I just realized We'd never have to wonder If we missed out on each other, no.

But what would Edward do? He would do what he told you he would do, he would be happy for you, you could have a real life like he wants you to and you know Jake wouldn't mind either. But I love Edward more! No, you think you love Edward more, you never gave Jake a chance and you know it. The only time you realized that you loved him more, was after you were engaged to Edward and decided that you were going to give up your life for him, you could live and have children with Jake, not Edward. But I love Edward, none of that matters. Until you lived 50 years without aging and watching other people grow up and have kids.

Take time to realize Oh oh, I'm on your side Didn't I, didn't I tell you Take time to realize That this all could pass you by Didn't I tell you But I can't spell it out for you No it's never gonna be that simple No I can't spell it out for you.

I love Edward; we can adopt if we want to. But they wouldn't be yours, they would be someone else's, not yours. Jake could give you kids, and love, and happiness, and life, and so many things that Edward could ever give you.

Somehow I ended up pulling back on to the road, heading towards La Push. Towards Jake, and his warmth, and his smile, and his laughter, and his life.

If you just realize What I just realized That we'd be perfect for each other And we'll never find another Just realize What I just realized We'd never have to wonder If we missed out on each other, but It's not the same No it's never the same If you don't feel it too If you meet me half way If you would meet me half way It could be the same for you.

I drove towards Jake, but my courage was failing me, so I only ended up half way to the bondry line, not knowing if I could make it the whole way. I drove to the boundry line, and stopped. Jake's Rabbit was there, and there he was sitting in the front seat with the door open, as if he was waiting for me. I stopped on my side of the line and got out, walking towards Jake, and a decision.

_If you just realize What I just realized That we'd be perfect for each other And we'll never find another Just realize What I just realized We'd never have to wonder If you just realized what I just realized Just realize What I just realized What I just realized We'd never have to wonder Oh Oh, ooooooooooooo._

Jake got out of his car, and walked towards me. He stopped a foot away from me, giving me time to turn away and pretend that this never happened. I couldn't do that, I flung myself into his arms, his warmth, his smile, his laughter, and his life. I felt his warmth surround me, warmer than anything I had ever felt, I didn't know how I could give this up. I buried my face in his chest, smelling his smell, the forest smell, his smell. Warmer than Edward's smell, it was like coming home after a long time. I couldn't give this up, Edward wanted this, Jake wanted this, and now, I too, wanted this.

_If we missed out on each other, now Missed out on each other now Missed out on each other now Missed out on each other now._

Never again, would I give this up for something or someone else; I was never going to leave Jake. I looked up at him, "I'm sorry Jake, I made a mistake, I love you, so much more than Edward, I realize that now, I'm so sorry it took so long."

He smiled my smile and said, "At least you realize it, Bells, at least you realized it." He ducked his head and kissed me. This was the rest of my life, Jake was my life, not Edward, he always had been. Jake was my rock, and I love him for it.


End file.
